


Hump day

by Dafter_D



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Is this...A drabble??, No seriously I thought of this while washing dishes, Smut lies ahead, Who am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafter_D/pseuds/Dafter_D
Summary: What was that nonsensical little nickname they had for today?Hump Day?He chuckled at the thought, looked lovingly at the bed before him.“What’s so funny, huh?”“Oh nothing. I daresay the nickname’s not that bad after all.”Yes, indeed. For this was a day with a nomicker that was certainly worth honoring...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hump day

Only halfway through the week and Rose was already tired.

What was that nonsensical little nickname they had for today?

Hump Day?

He chuckled at the thought, looked lovingly at the bed before him.

“What’s so funny, huh?”

“Oh nothing. I daresay the nickname’s not that bad after all.”

Yes, indeed. For this was a day with a nomicker that was certainly worth honoring. He chuckled to himself again, shaking his head slightly at the unavoidable, vaguely familiar sensation building up in his loins. Took a sharp inhale as hands reached for his zipper, tearing at them hungrily.

“Careful now, this suit is freshly pressed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

_Was he really doing this?_

The bulge in his boxers lay exposed to the increasing heat of the room as pants shimmied to the man’s ankles. Or perhaps...maybe it was just him that was hot, because

_Yes. He was absolutely doing this._

The next inhale caught and stuttered in his throat as surprisingly resolute hands led him to the edge of the bed, delicate fingers prying at the elastic of his undergarments, pulling them down in excruciatingly slow fashion. First revealing the thicket of dark hair traveling down his navel, situating nicely along his pubic bone. And then…

“Oho..! Eager, aren’t we..?”  
“Well, it’s not my fault you deprive me so..”

The remarks came as he sprang to life from that tight fabric prison, thick cock bouncing wildly as it welcomed the late night air. 

Cheeks flushed deeply at the sight, just barely visible under the man’s canopy of a belly. A belly that was still woefully wrapped in its gray confines. 

“Let me get that off of you.”  
“Yes, please.”  
  
His overcoat came off first, falling haplessly to the floor. Process of accumulating wrinkles probably starting instantly, something he somewhat looked forward to being chided for later--

“Really?”

“Yes, Really.”

Promptly Ignoring the fact that this thought of punishment gave him the slightest twitch, he removed the rest of his outerwear, and as it all hit the ground, he couldn’t help but look back at it - catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror at the same time. This man. This chairman stood purposefully in front of the bed, welcoming his visitor - a rare one indeed. For he was apt to avoid the more basic, and necessary pleasures of life in lieu of maintaining some semblance of a schedule.. 

But not tonight.

Not in this room with its unusually comfortable temperature.

Not with these hands beckoning him over, fingertips prodding playfully at him as they felt the slightest pulsation.

“You’re throbbing quite nicely tonight--”

**Shhh.**

He cut the comment short with but a solemn finger to the lips. 

That... _was admittedly far too much for him._

Rose found himself lowering knees first into the sheets, shaking off the persistent pants caught around his ankles, and placing himself on all fours. The muscles of his back flexed gently as he balanced over his love. Soft, and plush and calling for him. Red, and twisting and waiting for him. He freed one sinking hand up, shifting his weight as fingers began to run up his aching length.

“Don’t think. Just stroke.”

_No. That was too much too._

“You deserve this. You’ve been so good.”

He was getting somewhere. He was beginning to feel a certain wetness.

“It truly takes a man of such high calliber as yourself to run a region.”  
No. That wasn’t it, he noted as his mood deflated slightly. But he couldn’t let it drop completely. 

“Imagine the look on their faces when you make your address--”

“No jaw drops needed, just the slight widening of eyes and held breaths”  
“Yes, Yes, and the changing energy of the room as they realize you were right all along-”

He sat up, rolled first his shoulder, then his head in an attempt to stretch his stiffening neck. This was alot harder than usual. And there was no pun intended in that. As he couldn’t even chuckle, for desperate hands were now struggling to revive his disappearing stiffness. Stroking his ego

definitely didn’t help. And bringing up work was damn near laughable. 

“I just figured, while I have the spare time, I might as well try something different.”

“It’s not working though.”  
“I see that.”

“Well Rose. At this point, it’s quickly approaching 2 am. You’ve got one of two options”

**It was time for old faithful.**

Rose let out a slight moan as his love welcomed him into their cool embrace, burying his face, imagining what he must look like to a third party right now. This 40 year old man on all fours, ass propped in the air with a back arch that would make a Salazzle clutch its pearls. 

The stroking started again. Each pump being met with rapidly increasing hardness. The rushing bloodflow making his toes tingle, his vision spotted. And breaths grew shallower as a deep, sultry voice reached his ears once more.

“You’re doing so well. Yes, so good! Pull that ass up a little more. Show all of Galar what their chairman has to offer.”

“A-ah-ahnnn” The sound came out a bit squeakier than he imagined it would. A bit more desperate than he would have liked.

“Close, are we? Don’t be fooled, _chairman_ , you won’t come until I will it so.”  
  
A rough slap across his ass tore another moan from the man’s throat as his eyelids fluttered.

“Beg me for it.”

“Please…”  
“Louder…”  
“I c-can’t...they’ll hear..”

“Let them hear, let them whisper of how little their chairman deserves his position, let them see you for the dirty old man you realLLY ARE--NNGH”

Rose threw a hand over his gaping mouth, coarse beard catching strings of saliva as his cock pulsed and pumped and twitched and finished into that wanting palm…

And with a deep exhale of relief, he collapsed onto his love...those high thread count sheets he spent such a pretty penny on but never got to truly embrace, as his nights often ended in blackout sleep. He shifted slightly, making sure to pull his arm from under his torso - else risk it becoming dreadfully numb. 

“Ah, damn it all…”

In all his delirium, he forgot the tissues. And of course the room was suddenly much cooler. But he made short work of cleanup duty, folded his clothes neatly on that slate black dresser surface, and sprawled back across the bed, very actively working towards purging the last hour or so from his memory.

It had been a good minute since the man touched himself.

But perhaps this could become a _hump day habit._

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't even know LOL I really just wanted to show Rose trying desperately to get some pleasure in his hellishly busy life. 
> 
> Also I hope you thought somebody else was with this man the whole time, heheheh. Sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do, and that may very well include talking yourself into a climax. 
> 
> (although not gonna lie, I DID want to hint a little that Rose is, infact, a very lonesome man at the end of the day)


End file.
